The antibiotic actaplanin (the name given to the antibiotic complex of A-4696 factors) and methods for the production thereof are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,952,095; 4,064,233; and 4,115,552. Actaplanin is described as being useful as a growth promoter in poultry and swine.
Vancomycin and a method for its preparation and isolation are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,067,099. Both actaplanin and vancomycin are described as being useful for improving feed efficiency in ruminants. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,618.
Because of the interest in these antibiotics and their importance, new and more efficient methods of isolating these antibiotics from their fermentation mixtures are continually sought.